A Penetrating Encounter
by Emeraldeire
Summary: Someone gets a rare opportunity to dominate the God of Mischief. As punishment for his naughtiness, she gets a bit creative with his magic, and things take a turn for the interesting. Loki/OC. Smut. Enjoy! ;)


Okay, people! This is a fanfic I wrote inspired by a confession submitted to the Tumblr blog called "naughtylokiconfessions".

**I own none of Marvel or Disney.**

The sight before me was certainly something to behold. Nobody else in all the Asgardian kingdom would have dared to imagine something so horrific, so bewildering, so exciting as this, let alone lift the tiniest finger to put it into play. That, though, was where all the fun began. I was the only one who would ever get to see King Loki submit to anyone. And tonight—I had to suppress an eager shudder—that someone was me.

And he was going to beg me for it.

Loki's wrists were bound above him, his long, lean, toned body laying elegantly across the bed, the pale perfection of his skin a strikingly beautiful contrast to the forest green duvet. I licked my red lips at the sight of the completely naked god, vulnerable and at my mercy, unable to hide his semi-hard cock. My arousal grew a bit as my gaze lingered on that particular area.

I didn't miss the longing in his eyes as they traveled over my body, clad only in black lacy underwear. I felt my nipples harden as Loki paused at my breasts, and then stared at the thin triangle of fabric that covered the part of me that was getting warmer by the second.

The overall effect of my current superiority and apparently arousing presence was augmented by a pair of shiny patent leather stiletto pumps. I had him right where I wanted him. I moistened at the thought, a thrill going through my stomach when I remembered that my natural lubricant would not be necessary tonight.

I walked slowly, sinuously towards the bed, each step measured and deliberate, making sure we both heard every clack of my heels as each one resounded off the walls of Loki's chambers. I saw the rising of his toned marble abdomen increase in pace as I began to speak.

"Well, well," I began, my words oozing dominatrix as I lowered my head and gazed dangerously into his eyes, resting my hands on and leaning over the foot of the bed, "it looks like someone's in a bit of a…tight spot." He blinked rapidly at the last two words as the soft hairs all over my body rose, mirroring the action of his penis. I felt myself begin to salivate at that, but I pushed my desire to suck him off out of my mind and used my mouth for another purpose.

"Tell me, my liege," I continued, pushing my shoulders forward and emphasizing my cleavage, "what do you think should be the consequences of…certain mischievous actions?"

He pursed his lips and rolled them, not used to being submissive to anyone.

Nevertheless, when he didn't respond immediately, I narrowed my eyes and declared in the harsh, low voice I loved to use when it came to things like this, "We both know you've been a bad boy, Loki. You know what you deserve, and I want to hear it from your mouth. Now."

Loki's tongue swiftly dashed across his lips as he answered me with a reluctant scowl, struggling with his wish to remain in control and his need to allow himself to enjoy this. "A lesson."

I furrowed my brow, letting him know that I was fully aware that he was avoiding the "p" word. Time for a little nudging.

"Not quite what I'm looking for," I said, infusing my words with intimidation as I moved menacingly along the side of the bed, my eyes sweeping his magnificent body. As I neared him, his breathing accelerated, cock completely erect, silently pleading for stimulation, which I didn't hesitate to give.

Without warning, bottom lip between my teeth in excitement, I grabbed it in my cool white hand. Loki hissed and bucked his hips at the sudden contact and temperature change, the muscles in his neck protruding as he clenched his jaw in pleasure and frustration.

"Don't make this too…_hard_ on yourself," I murmured wickedly, peering at him with an evil smirk as I tightened my grip on his cock. Loki grunted with desire, and he knew as well as I did that until he said the magic word, my hand wouldn't budge. He panted through his nose, turning me on even more by his reaction to my words, my touch. My control.

I knew how much he wanted that sweet friction that both of us enjoyed. I stared into his green eyes, forcing the right response with my own unyielding gaze. I squeezed, not breaking eye contact. At that, Loki caved, moaning in frustration, letting the sound from a coherent word at the end of its escape: "Punishment."

"Correct, your majesty," I said quietly, keeping my mischievous leer in place as I released my hold. His rigid member swayed slightly, and he made a noise of disappointment at the removal of my hand. I ignored it.

"Now, let's put that magic of yours to good use, shall we?" I said, widening my grin deviously as I lightly dragged my palms down his chest, his stomach, his cock, running my fingers delicately along the stiff structure in all its glory.

"Beautiful," I said in a hushed voice, eyeing the splendor at my teasing fingertips. He squirmed a bit, grunting as he dug his rear into the mattress below.

I glanced up to meet his eyes, his face contorted with frustration. "Oh, you'll be getting more of it, don't worry," I said, winking at him. "All you have to do is give me one."

There was a pause.

"Give you one what?" Loki asked, his befuddled expression indicating that he didn't quite understand what I meant. I smirked with suppressed mirth in anticipation of his reaction at what I was about to explain.

"This," I replied simply, gripping his cock again. "I want one. Just for tonight." His gorgeous eyes suddenly widened in horror as he realized what I meant to do to him.

"You can't possibly mean that," he whispered tremulously, not daring to believe my request.

"Do I look like I'm pulling your leg?" I replied, brow arched.

His furrowed. "Well, no, it would appear that you're pulling my—"

"Midgardian colloquialism," I chortled softly. Loki raised his head in a slow nod, telling me that he comprehended my figure of speech. His relief would be short-lived.

"But no, I'm not joking," I said, firmly reminding him that he was in no way off the hook. I fixed my serious eyes on his as I released his cock. Loki's expression was a mix of frustration and fear. Obviously reluctant to getting fucked. I chuckled inwardly, knowing that his mindset would soon change, but I let no more of my amusement reach the surface. Either way, it was tempered by his lack of responsiveness to my demands. I was dominant tonight, and he would not overpower my superiority. Not if I could help it.

"Well?" I pushed, letting an edge of irritation frame the word.

No response. I was becoming impatient with his hesitancy, and he would soon regret it…or enjoy it. I suddenly swung my leg over his body, baring my teeth as I fisted my hand in the lovely hair at the back of his head, forcing him to look me straight in the eyes, my face less than six inches away from his. I wasn't planning to widen that gap until he agreed to replace mine with a cock.

"You want to be allowed to cum, do you not?" I said fiercely through gritted teeth, glaring at those eyes that had expanded in shock at my abruptly intensified use of supremacy. The supremacy _I_ had.

Loki could only nod, and minimally so for the grip I had on his hair.

"Then I suggest you comply with my request, God of Mischief," I continued dangerously, tightening my fingers in his locks, "or I will have you begging pathetically at my feet for your release by the end of the night. Are we clear? And don't fucking nod. Say it."

Fear and wariness flashed in Loki's eyes as he hesitated only a moment before answering: "Yes."

My mouth twisted into an evil grin as I let go of his hair, running my hand down the back and side of his neck, over his shoulder, bringing it to rest on his flawless chest. I leaned down, my face next to his ear as I whispered, mirth and condescendingly sarcastic pity coloring my words, "Now…was that so hard?"

I rose again to look naughtily, seductively at the god underneath me, my center pressing against his abdomen, the part of me that would soon be replaced with something new. How immensely we'd both enjoy this. I knew that after I'd started on him, Loki wouldn't need too much convincing of that.

I was ready whether he was or not.

"Well," I said expectantly, eager to move forward with tonight's escapade, "on with it, then."

I could see his throat move as he gulped anxiously, pushing down his qualms to concentrate.

At first, the area behind my panties began to heat up rapidly, along with my core inside. "Mmh," I said, squeezing my eyes shut at the pleasant feeling, which soon began to grow…extending downwards. The temperature stayed the same, but I could feel more of it as more was added to me. The feeling inside me disappeared and, at the same time, reinvented itself outside as my core was transformed.

New nerves were added, two new weights pulled down on my center where they hadn't before, and as the heat between my legs ebbed, I pushed my thighs together gingerly.

Yes, this was definitely for real, and I could feel the cock, but what surprised me more was that it could feel in the first place (which was to be expected but was nonetheless a new experience for me). As the fabric of my panties was rubbed against the new part, I gasped sharply. That was…wow. I now understood how Loki felt when I had grabbed and released his cock, grabbed and released. I could feel the want for more, the itch for the friction to continue. How it would feel for Loki were he to ease his own urges single-handedly. As my panties became too constricting due to that thought, I remembered the god laying beneath me.

My hands were already at the thin strap encircling my waist when I looked back at his face. His nostrils were flared, his eyes wider than normal. He was anxious. Before I could let any shred of sympathy pervade my countenance, I mentally reminded myself that he needn't worry for long. My smirk grew over my teeth at that, my mischievous eyes locked onto his.

"Nervous, are we, my king?" I asked playfully, my mouth twisting to mimic his usual expression. Before he could reply, I spoke again as I began to ease my panties down my legs.

"You'll do well to remember that you've been very naughty," I said, fighting not to display the thrill that ran through my stomach at that. "And too much mischief deserves…" I trailed off expectantly, raising my eyebrows and chin as I stared into his eyes.

At his hesitation, I withdrew my hands from the panties that were now at my knees and reached behind me to give his engorged member a firm stroke. He arched his back slightly, gasping and letting out a soft moan at my action, pulling against his bondage to the headboard. "P-punishment," Loki managed through his frustration.

"I see we're learning," I continued, grinning, relishing the dominance I had. "This may serve you well, sire." I then swung my leg back over him to plant it on the floor, my panties stretching with the motion. I let my heeled shoe clack pointedly as it made contact with the marble, first the left, then the right. I shivered as I felt my panties make their final descent, my new erection standing straight out from my body at a right angle. I looked then at Loki's face, seeing him eye it with apprehension. Amusing.

"You know what to do," I said, waiting for him to give me access to his opening. I could see the frustration tighten his abdomen as he hesitated, struggling to retain his dignity while surrendering to me. Giving me power. Letting me dominate him. Fuck him.

As that image crossed my mind, I moaned almost soundlessly, careful not to let him have any opportunity to doubt my control, my superiority. However, my indulgence was paused as I felt something weeping from the tip of my cock. My momentarily halted lust only grew stronger at the sensation of the drop of pre-cum emerging from it. I shivered.

He was going to get it. And not just for being naughty.

As my attention was drawn back to the bed, I could see that Loki had already made his decision. Evidently, arousal had won over authority, judging by that delicious ass of his, its profile slightly raised. Loki: ready for me to administer his punishment. I licked my lips with a fierce desire, silently slipping off my heels and savoring the sight before me. So submissive. So powerless. So jaw-droppingly sexy. And he was all. Mine.

My bare feet made no noise as they swiftly crossed the cold floor, rapidly closing the distance between my new cock and Loki's ass. The impressive member he had given me was now fully erect, swaying rigidly with every lithe step I took.

Almost too soon, I was lifting my leg and placing my knee on the bed next to one of his own statuesque lower limbs. As my left one made its short trip to rest parallel to the other side of Loki's body, I folded my cold fingers around those sculpted hips of his, gripping them to steady myself. I could feel the sudden recoil of his abdomen at my touch as he gasped, startled by the abrupt wintry contact. Pushing my excitement out of the way to reassert my position, I chortled darkly.

"Oh, these fingers have a much more intriguing destination to meet than this one, your majesty," I muttered mischievously, letting my smirk pervade my words as I squeezed his hips for emphasis.

Loki didn't reply, but as I lightly drew my right fingertips from his hip and down the firm arc of his right ass cheek, he shuddered visibly. My smirk widened into an evil smile. I was immensely enjoying the effect I had on him.

I let my fingers leave his ass when I reached the end of it, bringing them up to my mouth without hesitation. I inserted the first two to the last knuckle, lubricating them with my warm saliva. I decided to tease him a bit more.

I began to suck the digits vigorously, not making an effort to hide the squelching noises it made, confirming for him what I was doing. I added a couple "mmm"s for effect, and from my bird's-eye view, I could see Loki's jaw clench and his neck muscles tighten. I would eventually grant him release, but I was nowhere near finished with him.

I returned my fingers to his rear end, gingerly placing the wet tips to his opening. Loki jerked violently at that, but I kept my fingertips where they were, continuing my administrations without acknowledgment of his reaction. As I slid my left hand from his hip to his left ass cheek, letting it rest there so as to more effectively execute what followed, I used my right digits to massage his tight little aperture. He then expelled a satisfied noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a groan. I kept right on with my work, and when I could feel that he had relaxed enough for me to progress, I slowly pressed my middle fingertip into his asshole. Loki moaned as I breached him, pushing my finger in all the way.

"You must suffer quite a lot of _tension_," I murmured in mock sympathy, wiggling the digit slightly. Loki squirmed a bit at its motion. "Such a shame that you resorted to mischief to _relieve_ it," I continued pointedly, steadily pressing my other finger into him. He moaned a bit louder than he had at the first intrusion, and at that, I felt my cock twitch. I suppressed a sound of my own, reminding myself that I wouldn't have long to wait.

My two prepared digits were now both inserted to the hilt. I could feel a slight protrusion along their length, and I knew instantly where his sweet spot was. I smiled inwardly, my excitement heightening in pitch, having discovered my main weapon. I pushed my fingers into its wall, putting extra pressure on that area. Loki gasped and grunted in pleasure, his asshole tightening around my fingers.

I leaned forward a bit. "Pardon?" I asked innocently as I spread my enveloped digits, moving them to widen the firm flesh of the canal that I would soon fill. "I didn't quite catch that."

I felt Loki's panting lower sufficiently in abrupt confusion. He needed prodding.

"How am I to know what you want if you don't make it clear?" I inquired, feigning ignorance to what I knew he now craved. I barely gave him a second to consider the question, suddenly cupping his balls in my left hand as I twisted my fingers inside of him. Almost immediately after I pressed the digits of my left hand into his warm sack, Loki full-out groaned with want.

"You'll have to be more specific, your highness," I said, mirth framing my words as I teased his balls, moving the fingers inside him back and forth again and again infinitesimally.

"I want…," he huffed out, struggling to complete the sentence through my torturous stimulation, "you to…" Loki hesitated before finishing his request. How degrading this must be for him, to be forced to submit to me, king of Asgard on all fours, fighting desperately to hold onto what little influence he still had as I fingered his ass, widening his reluctant opening in preparation for a punishing fuck. And I was loving every minute of it.

"You want me to _what_?" I prompted, waiting only half a second before I yanked my fingers out of his hole. Loki grunted in surrender, and I knew that was the last straw.

"To fuck me," he panted out, finally beyond any inclinations to resist.

"_That's_ better," I said, smiling cruelly as I gave his balls a quick, firm squeeze in confirmation. I ignored the gasp that followed, continuing. "Is the naughty God of Mischief ready for his punishment?" I asked, shuffling my knees forward and raising myself a bit higher to press my tip to his readied opening. I abruptly bit down on my bottom lip to keep from emitting any sound at the warmth emanating from inside him as it permeated the sensitive head of my cock.

Loki nodded visibly. Through my own arousal, which had almost reached a crescendo, I felt a slight twinge of irritation at his lack of verbal communication. Eventually, though, he would remember to answer me properly, but that didn't mean I was letting this one slide.

"I'm sorry?" I said coldly, gripping his hips tightly as I teasingly pushed my tip inside him half an inch while wrestling violently with the sudden urge to just shove my entire cock all the way into his hot, firm ass. Fortunately, I barely had to wait for a response.

"Yes," came the reply, forced out of his mouth in a great burst of air through the thick haze of arousal and frustration that was surely obstructing his mind. Soon, it would overtake me as well, but now was not the time for me to let myself go. These moments were to punish him for his naughty ways (though I could now empathize with why he enjoyed them so).

Loki's acquiescence to what I was about to do to him was the final obstacle to my castigatory mercy, which he had just overcome. And I was not about to let him forget what followed.

"And how thoroughly you've earned it, my liege," were the last devilish words whispered by my mouth before I finally plunged my cock all the way into him.

"Aah!" Both of us cried it out as I pushed it in to the hilt. How deliciously good it felt as the heat and flesh surrounded my member, ensconcing it without hesitation, a new world of pleasure rushing through it, through my solar plexus, through my chest. Holy shit.

I took only two seconds to relish the feeling, my main priority his punishment. I withdrew myself as quickly as I'd entered him, hissing at the friction Loki's firm rim caused, and propelled my hips forward in a forceful shove, my breasts rocking and bouncing with the vigor of it. Fuck, this was amazing. As Loki moaned at my cock's return, I briefly imagined how it felt for him to deal with my natural fissure, wet with desire for him, pulsing as I'd reach my peak, squeezing around his member. Whoa.

I quickly pushed the immensely titillating thought away as I reached my hilt again, making sure to remove my cock as soon as I did so, leaving just the tip inside before I readministered the length in its entirety. It was about a second per motion, but I was only just beginning. His moans would soon become something more.

I tightened my grip on Loki's hips in preparation for my subsequent adjustment as I withdrew once again. It was about to get intense, and he would feel it with his whole being.

I then shoved back inside him, harder and faster than any of my other entrances, and as he let out a groan that sounded more like a yell than anything, I pulled away and penetrated him again in all of a second. Again. And again. And again.

As I thrust unyieldingly into him, fucking him mercilessly with such powerful force and tempo, our moans and grunts competed for superiority in a cacophony that ricocheted off the walls of spacious chambers. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Through the haze of my pleasure, I could see quite clearly that Loki was straining against his bondage to temper his own, the skin of his arms closest to the leather rope white, then red after a few centimeters. No way was he getting any sort of control over his excitement. Time to up the ante.

"You deserve this, Loki," I breathed heavily through my pants of pleasure, not slowing down a bit nor bothering with respectful titles of royalty as I teased, tormented him, digging my fingernails into the flesh of and around his hips. "Punishment. You merit this through your naughtiness. Mischief warrants a hard"—thrust—"sense"—thrust—"less"—"_fucking_." Almost immediately after the last word left my lips, I felt his abdomen tighten from the inside. I knew what that meant.

I stopped abruptly. Loki whimpered. Actually _whimpered_. I had him right where I wanted him, and we both knew it.

"What's the matter, your worship?" I said, false concern coloring my tone as I hinted at an impending demand, trying to keep my cock, aching and throbbing with my own desire, motionless inside him. "Something wrong?"

I didn't anticipate such a direct response from him, although I probably should have expected it from someone who was in such a situation.

"You have to let me cum," Loki huffed in one of his now labored exhales, an almost pleading assertion. Unfortunately for him, that's exactly what it was: a declaration. I wouldn't have it.

"_Have_ to?" I asked brusquely, determined to make him beg for it. "Oh, your majesty, I really don't think I have t—"

"Please," Loki implored, his head hanging slightly in desperation, dignity all but destroyed. Almost there.

"Please, what?" I demand, digging my nails into his hips a little deeper. Instantly, he caved.

"Please allow me to cum," he finally let out, defeated. I smiled. He'd finally submitted completely to me, fulfilling his punishment once and for all. Satisfied, I replied, "I see the naughty boy _has_ learned his lesson."

I slowly pushed myself back inside him, continuing. "You've served your sentence well, my liege. I believe you've earned something in return."

And with that, I began to thrust faster and harder than I had during any other moment of the night, pushing us both towards release. My hips rocked back and forth with brutal force, and as I felt his asshole begin to tighten around my cock, signaling that he was right at the edge, I pushed my two fingers inside of him once more, underneath my member and past his opening, coming to a halt as they pressed down on his prostate.

Loki let out a strangled cry as he let go, his body convulsing and shuddering, sending me hurtling over the edge with him as, for the first time, I ejaculated inside of him, the glorious release overpowering me as I violently trembled, yelling out as my orgasm rocked through me.

As the tremors subsided, we collapsed, me laying atop him. Panting, sweaty, and very much satisfied, I pressed a kiss to the softness next to his shoulder as the same heat as before permeated the area between my legs. My feminine parts had returned, and as our breathing slowed, I leaned up to whisper in his ear, the smirk I'd donned just minutes ago reemerging, "Such naughty things I've done, my king. The mischief I've caused…quite the…_punishable_ offense, wouldn't you agree?"


End file.
